Un juego para un día lluvioso
by Ren the cat 21
Summary: Porque el aburrimiento hace que cometas las cosas mas absurdas, locas y estúpidas, lástima que esta fue hacer caso a una idea de Francia.
1. Chapter 1

¡Privet! Aquí traigo este fic nuevo, después de mucho…bueno no tanto. Espero que les guste. ¿Da?

Como siempre Hetalia ni sus personajes son míos…cosa deprimente… y no hago esto con fines de lucro. Así que sin decir más…

¡Comenzamos!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Estamos en Alemania, un día lluvioso, en una reunión mundial como cualquier otra, ya saben países peleando, discutiendo, llorando, comiendo, durmiendo…

-¡Hahahahahaha! –También haciendo escándalo… -Inglaterra estoy aburrido, hace 20 minutos que acabó la reunión y no podemos irnos por la estúpida lluvia.

-Cálmate, seguro pronto terminará y podremos irnos.

Y no, no terminó es más, empezó a llover incluso más fuerte que antes.

-Ve… Alemania, no pensé que aquí hubiese un clima tan feo…

-Tranquilo Italia, ve a dibujar algo para entretenerte un momento.

-Pero Alemania ya no tengo ganas de dibujar, prácticamente llené mi cuaderno y me duele la mano.

-Entonces ve a dormir…y buder… no eres un koala para que me abraces así, suéltame por favor. -Alemania estaba un poco desconcertado, el clima usualmente no era así, puede que sea un poco frío pero la lluvia nunca había caído con tanta fuerza.

La cosa es que llegó un momento en que todos estaban desesperados, molestos, cansados de la lluvia y del hecho de tener que seguir compartiendo la sala con todos los presentes ¿La razón? Por que se odiaban…

-¡Ya no lo soporto más! ¡¿Con esta lluvia, que importa el calentamiento global?

-¡Estados Unidos basta! Si estás tan aburrido ve a jugar con la computadora o a ver una estúpida película yankee o algo. –Gritó Inglaterra a punto de estrangularlo.

-Está bien… pero antes dame un besito. –Contestó burlonamente antes de recibir una "_Britannia Kick"_ con toda la fuerza que el otro tenía.

Estados Unidos ya no reprochó más y se arrastró hasta la mesa dónde se encontraba la computadora, tal vez haría monitos en paint o revisaría su facebook, pero en el momento en que la tocó pasó lo único que faltaba…

-¡Ah! ¡Shit! Se fue la maldita luz ¿Ahora como me voy a entretener? No pienso escuchar las viejas historias de piratas de Iggy, ya me las sé todas, incluso esa donde violaba a…

-¡Estados Unidos! –Gritó el inglés rojo de vergüenza.

-No Iggy…. A mí no… enserio tu memoria está fallando, debes dejar de beber esa porquería.

Si, la sala era un desastre y ahora sin luz, pero en ese momento una mano se levantó de entre la multitud para acabar con ese fastidioso aburrimiento.

-Honhonhon… mon amis… ¿Qué les parece si jugamos un juego? Ya saben, para matar el tiempo. –Dijo Francia con una copa de vino entre los dedos… que quien sabe de dónde la sacó.

-¿Qué clase de juego? –Preguntó Rusia desde su lugar mientras presionaba la mejilla de Letonia… (Si igual eres víctima del aburrimiento, ¿qué mejor forma de matarlo de torturar a un país pequeño?)

-Tomaré unos trozos de papel, en un grupo apuntaré los nombres de todos y en otro, algunos retos que tendrán que cumplir, alguno individuales y otros por parejas pero les juro que será…

-¡Me niego a jugar uno de tus seguros pervertidos juegos idiota del vino!

Nadie escuchó a Inglaterra ya que estaban muy ocupados escribiendo sus nombres en tocitos de papel, incluso Alemania (persuadido por su hermanito e Italia) mientras Francia escribía los retos aparte y los ponía en la copa vacía. Inglaterra no tuvo otra opción que escribir su nombre, ponerlo junto con los de los demás y rezar por su integridad.

-Bueno, ya podemos comenzar pero antes marcaré algunos puntos, el primero es que lo que se dice se hace, el segundo es que no se puede huir a la mitad del juego y el tercero es que lo que pasa aquí se queda aquí ¿Entendido? –Algunos países gritaron que si, otros simplemente asintieron y otros palidecieron ante tal comentario, aun así comenzaron.

–Sacaré el primer reto, dice… _"Que_ bese en el cuello a_"_ ahora dos nombres…. _"Dinamarca y…Prusia"… "Que Dinamarca bese en el cuello a Prusia"_

Los dos países de ego inflado se levantaron, uno sintiéndose todo un galán y el otro indignado y negándose rotundamente a ser la putilla de otro.

-¡Hahahahaha! Al Rey de norte de Europa le gusta esto.

-¡Francia idiota! ¡Pensé que éramos amigos!

-Shhhh….shhhh…. tranquilo no te haré nada. –Dinamarca tomó las mejillas del albino y abrió lentamente su camisa, el otro forcejeaba aunque no podía negar que el nórdico hacía bien su trabajo, todos los demás veían ese espectáculo boquiabiertos y hasta cierto punto aterrados por lo que les tocaría hacer. Cuando Dinamarca descubrió su cuello por completo comenzó a lamer lentamente y para terminar dio un beso diminuto. ¡Sí! Diminuto, todo eso para nada.

-Ahhh…ah… -Prusia volvió a acomodar su camisa tratando de ocultar su sonrojo, mucho más notorio por lo pálido se su piel.

-Entonces mon amis… ¿Qué les parece el juego?

-¡Estás enfermo maldito animal! ¡¿Cómo haces un juego tan retorcido?

-¡Vamos Iggy seguro será divertido! –Estados Unidos dio una palmadita en su hombro para tratar de calmarlo. –Me gusta Francia, continúa.

Dicho eso Francia sacó otro reto.

_-"Que tres hagan un striptase" _Y esos tres serán_… "España, Grecia y…Noruega"_

Los tres se levantaron sin decir nada, de hecho parecían conformes con el reto aunque no creo que eso sea algo normal. Francia quitó la mesa haciendo una especie de escenario y conectó su celular a un sistema de audio que… no, miento, uso una vieja grabadora de baterías para poner una sexy canción. Los indicados se pusieron de acuerdo para pasar uno por uno y el primero era Grecia, aprovechando que estaba despierto.

El chico se paró casi sin moverse y se quitó lentamente la chaqueta dejando ver sus brazos, enseguida desabrochó su cinturón y bajó el cierre de su pantalón, subió se nuevo para quitarse la playera azul cielo que llevaba puesta quedando solo en pantalones que dejaban ver sus bóxers de gatitos… (No sé si es sexy o raro), antes de otra cosa fue empujado por Noruega.

-¡Vamos Noru! –Gritaba y silbaba Dinamarca todo rojo con un hilillo de baba escurriendo por la comisura de su boca.

Noruega bufó y comenzó al igual que Grecia, casi sin moverse se quitó el gorro y lo lanzó hacia el "público" después desabrochó la cruz que llevaba en cabello y la puso entre sus dientes para pasar a quitarse su traje de marinero. Subió la camiseta pero debajo llevaba otra de color blanco aunque bastante ajustada. (Nota: Dinamarca esta ahora desangrado) Y cuando Noruega estaba a punto de bajar sus pantalones fue empujado por el último, España.

-Ahora verán de los que es capaz el país de la pasión. –Entonces España quitó el listón de su cuello y lo lanzó por allí, desabrochó su camisa sin dudarlo y la sacudió al aire dejando notar ese cuerpo bronceado y bien trabajado, se quitó el cinturón con la habilidad que solo cierto francés pervertido tiene y bajó sus pantalones… pero, algo estaba mal… ¿Y su ropa interior? ¡España había bajado sus pantalones con todo y calzoncillos!

-¡España bastardo sube tus malditos pantalones! –Gritó Romano avergonzado por la acción del chico, este por su parte se sonrojó y se cubrió lo más rápido que pudo, aunque dudo que alguien lo olvide alguna vez. (Incluso Hungría y Japón utilizaron sus habilidades ocultas de paparazzi para tomas algunas fotografías)

-Bien… ahora, el que sigue. _"Darle una cachetada a mon amour Anglaterre"_

_-_¡Eso es conspiración en mi contra!

-Y elegido es….Romano.

El italiano enseguida se levantó una de las mangas de su camisa y se acercó al británico desprevenido, tomó impulso y dio una cachetada digna de telenovela, aunque obviamente esta no era fingida.

-¡Maldito niño! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a golpear al magnífico Reino Unido?-Gritó con una marca de mano en la mejilla

-Eso fue por lastimar al bastardo de España cuando eran piratas…

-¡Lovi! ¡Te estás vengando por mí!

-¡Claro que no! ¿Qué no sabes que para mí era un fastidio cambiarte los vendajes? Todos los días llegabas lesionado y tenía que curarte.

-Ya, ya mejor saquemos el siguiente reto, dice _"Vestirse como maid" _y el que lo hará es…Hong Kong.

El oriental se levantó y comenzó a quitarse la ropa, eso era raro, ¿Qué no podía cambiarse en el baño? Pues no era necesario ya que debajo de su ropa ya estaba usando el atuendo de maid, una falda negra con holanes blancos, corset y medias, incluso se puso un listón en el cabello ¿Por qué? No se….

-¡Hong Kong! ¿Por qué usas eso debajo de la ropa- aru?

-Las faldas son cómodas, o algo así… lo uso para hacer ejercicio, o algo así…

-Aiyaaaa…. ¿Por qué eres tan raro- aru?

-Hahaha, mon ami Hong Kong te ves divino, ahora saquemos el siguiente reto… _"Ponerse un pañal sobre la ropa"_

-¡Kesesesesese! Siento pena por el pobre inútil que tendrá que cumplir ese reto.

-¡Prusia!

-¡¿Qué? –Antes de que pudiese hacer otra cosa algunos países, España, Francia y Hungría lo tomaron de los brazos y le pusieron un pañal enoooorme con algunos seguros para que el bebesote no pudiese quitárselo, aunque hay que reconocer que el pañal era para libertad de movimiento (Lástima que el pobre de Prusia caminara como si estuviese rosado) -¡Les juro que mi venganza será terrible!

-Tranquilo mon amour nadie aparte de nosotros lo sabrá…además aquí entre nos hay retos peores, así que agradece.-Francia volvió a sacar un papelito, ante el cual se arrepintió de haber escrito. _–"Besar a Ucrania donde quieran" _–Fue como un detonante para que se sintiera un aura siniestra llenar la habitación, el cielo comenzó tronar y se rompieron algunas bombillas.

-¿Y quién besará a mi hermana? –Dijo el ruso con una sonrisita en el rostro mientras sacaba su tubería del abrigo.

-I- Italia… -Contestó Francia, enseguida los trueno cesaron y Rusia guardó su tubería.

-Ve…. –Italia se levantó y se acercó a la chica, tomó su mano, se puso sobre una rodilla y la besó como todo un caballero, después se levantó y con una pequeña reverencia se retiró a su asiento.

-¿Rusia? ¿Por qué no le hiciste nada? –Preguntó Francia.

-Da… lo que pasa es que conozco a Italia y sé que no es un aprovechado pervertido como tú, además puede que sea un tonto pero no es malo… también sería muy aburrido matarlo.

-Esta… bien… -Francia sentía un escalofrío bajar por su espalda así que mejor continuó con lo suyo. _–"Darle un trago a una botella de salsa picante" _y el que lo hará es…Grecia.

El chico estaba dormido sobre la mesa, aún medio desvestido y con los pantalones desabrochados, entonces al notar que no reaccionaría tomaron la botella y esperaron a que abriera la boca ya fuese para roncar o respirar para echar un chorro de salsa dentro. En el momento en que abrió la boca Francia presionó la botella de salsa.

-Mmmm… -Grecia hizo un pequeño ruido y todos vieron como éste se empezaba a poner rojo y como unas gotas de sudor escurrieron por su frente, pero no se despertaba.

-¿Creen que sobreviva?-Dijo Turquía acercándose a su rostro, pero entonces el griego lo tomó de la cabeza y le dio un golpe en la barbilla, aun dormido, fue así como el color se redujo y comenzó a respirar con normalidad.

_-"Que_ bese a_"_ y esos dos serán… Romano y Canadá. –Entonces los ojos del Bad Touch Trio se iluminaron.

Romano se levantó buscando al susodicho pero no lo encontró, entonces sintió una mano sobre su hombro y cuando volteó vio a un chico que se parecía mucho a cierto estúpido americano, el cual cargaba un oso de peluche.

-Yo soy Canadá…

-Ya veo… -Entonces Romano puso sus manos sobre los hombros del otro y acercó su rostro lentamente y en el momento en que sus labios se tocaron Prusia, Francia y España se desmallaron (A eso se le llama Muerte por MOE) Fue solo un segundo y se separaron, uno rojo y el otro incluso más rojo.

-Bueno…-Francia se recobró y trato de levantarse para leer otro papel. _–"Comer un scone especial de Inglaterra_" y lo hará…Estados Unidos.

-¡Hahahahaha! Por fin después de muchos años descubrirás como he mejorado mi gastronomía. –Inglaterra sacó de una mochila una bolsa de papel de la cual sacó una cosa marrón y rara (No se puede ver bien ya que esta pixeleada)

-¡Noooooooooo! ¡Francia! Ya me había librado de comer esa bazofia… ¿Por qué me haces esto?

Entonces Inglaterra se acercó y le dio un pisotón para que abriera la boca, cuando lo hizo le dio el scone y puso su mano sobre ella para que no pudiera escupirlo.

-Vamos… trágatelo…

Por la desesperación que sentía Estados Unidos de no poder respirar no tuvo otra opción más que tragarlo.

-¿Ves? No sabe tan… -Estados Unidos quitó a Inglaterra del camino para correr al baño a tratar de desintoxicarse… ojalá llegue o si no.

-Bueno, ahora esperemos a Estados Unidos para que continuemos, aunque con tal castigo no creo que regrese antes de que le laven el estómago.

-¡¿Qué dijiste idiota del vino?

Entonces así comienza este juego que de seguro tal y como avance será aun peor para los jugadores… para mí no ya que solo lo estoy narrando, así que… ¿Qué les espera a nuestros aburridos países? ¿Estados Unidos sobrevivirá? ¿Me venderán las fotos de España desnudo? Lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo, conforme avance se me ocurrirán más cosas para hacerlos hacer…kolkolkol ¿Da? Bueno, espero sus reviews, comentarios, sugerencias y todo lo que quieran.

Nos vemos

¡Do svidanya!


	2. Chapter 2

¡Privet a todos y todas! (Aunque creo más que sean todas) traigo el segundo capítulo, aprovechando que se me ocurrieron algunas cosas después de beber algo de vodka (Sí, el agua rusa me inspira) para escribir esto antes de que el efecto pasara… o se me olvidara. Entonces sin decir nada más aparte de gracias por sus comentarios.

¡Comenzamos!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Estados Unidos regresó milagrosamente a la sala de reuniones con un color verde claro decorando su rostro y con sus anteojos todos chuecos, se recargaba contra las paredes para volver a su asiento… ¿Qué porqué no huyó cuando tuvo la oportunidad? Bueno, porque un verdadero héroe no huye tan fácilmente aunque los golpes sean fuertes.

-¡Agggggggggghhh! Esta cosa tiene mayor poder genocida de Hitler y la peste negra juntos… si los usaras como armas…. Uffff… seguro dominas al mundo. –Gritó Estados Unidos recobrándose acomodando su cabello.

-¿Tan mal….estaban? Pero si era mi mejor receta…. Incluso estaba mejorada… -Contestó Inglaterra con los ojos llorosos y un aura depresiva sobre su cabeza.

-Tranquilo mon amour… para que te sientas mejor, mira, el siguiente reto es para ti y para China.

-¡Eso no me hace sentir mejor bastardo!

-Ejemm… dice _"Hacer una cruzada con vodka"_

_-_¿Este… que es una cruzada- aru?

-Bueno, esto me lo explicó México una vez y me pareció muy divertido, es servir dos vasitos de licor en estado puro, después entrelazar sus brazos y beber el líquido de un trago, el primero que azote el vasito contra la mesa será el ganador… pero para hacerlo más divertido no será un vasito… serán 200 ml.

-¿200 mililitros –aru? Eso es mucho…

-Claro que no… yo bebo unos veinte como esos al día.

-¡Eso es porque tú eres un ruso loco- aru!

Sin poder decir otra cosa, Rusia sirvió los vasos con el vodka que tría (lástima que igual fuese uno muy fuerte con más o menos 60% de alcohol… aunque para Rusia era uno normal) Entonces ambos países tomaron el vaso con algo de miedo y en el momento en que Francia dio la señal comenzaron a beber como locos, fue en el primer trago cuando sintieron como la bebida quemaba sus lenguas pero no se detendrían ya que todo era parte de un juego. Inglaterra dio el último trago y puso el vaso sobre la mesa con una sonrisa triunfal.

-¡Hahahahaha! ¡No subestimen al Grandioso Reino Unido! –Dicho eso un sonrojo se apoderó de su rostro… ya estaba ebrio.

-¡Aiyaaaaa! ¡¿Con que demonios preparas esta cosa- aru?

-¿Eh? Pero si es solo etanol… -Rusia tomó la botella y de un trago bebió lo que sobraba, que era más de la mitad. –Delicioso etanol… ¿Da?

Entonces pasó algo que ninguno esperaba.

-¡Hahahahaha! ¡Ahora bola de inútiles los acabaré a todos de un golpe y todos sus tesoros serán de la reina! –Gritó Inglaterra parado sobre la mesa apuntando a todos con una escoba que de casualidad estaba en la sala de reuniones.

-Francia… ¿Qué le pasa? –Preguntó Estados Unidos al notar el raro estado del mayo.

-Bueno…ya saben que Inglaterra es débil ante el alcohol y que cuando toma se vuelve aún mas voluble que de costumbre… sin embargo cuando bebe algo que supera los 40 grados, sale a la luz su faceta de pirata… lo descubrí una vez que lo llevé a un bar de nudistas y nos echaron porque estaba robando el dinero de la ropa interior de las bailarinas.

-Pirata…. ¡Con que enserio era un ex vándalo!

-Claro que si mon amour, yo nunca miento… ahora mejor hay que decidir el siguiente reto. –Francia sacó el papelito y leyó. _–"Hacer el pocky game",_ para esto los elegidos son… Islandia y Litchenstain.

Entonces Noruega y Suiza se levantaron de golpe al saber que sus adorados hermanita y hermanito menor harían algo tan vergonzoso.

-¡Me niego a dejar que Litch haga eso!

-Mi hermano no lo hará… yo también me niego. Esa niña le robará el alma con solo mirarlo.

-¡¿Qué dijiste de mi hermana maldito raro? –Suiza se acercó al nórdico y comenzaron a pelear, mientras tanto la pequeña se acercaba a Islandia con el dulce en la mano.

-Disculpa a mi hermano mayor, hagamos esto ahora que ninguno lo nota. –Ella lo puso en su boca y cerró los ojos esperando a que el otro reaccionara.

-¿Eh? Ahh… si…. –Islandia se acercó lentamente para comenzar pero cada vez que llegaba se alejaba de golpe por la vergüenza que sentía. Litchenstain abrió un ojo al notar que se estaba tardando mucho entonces cuando vio al chico sonrojado sacó el dulce de su boca y lo puso en la boca del otro.

-Mejor tú cierra los ojos. –La niña tomó el otro extremo y ambos empezaron a avanzar lentamente, pero cuando Islandia sintió su nariz rozar con la de ella le dio un ataque de pánico y mordió el pocky rompiendo el camino.

-¡Litchenstain! –Suiza tomo a su hermanita de los hombros y la regañó.

-Discúlpame hermano, pero es un juego después de todo.

-Muy bien… lo siento por gritarte.

Por otro lado.

-¡Is! ¡Is! ¡Jeje! Te veías adorable todo rojito y tembloroso. –Dinamarca abrazaba con fuerza al chico el cual trataba de escapar. –Te lo juro, hasta me dieron ganas de…-Interrumpió Noruega dándole un golpe en la nuca con un periódico enrollado.

-Islandia… te estás convirtiendo en un hombre, así que llegando a casa tendremos una incómoda conversación padre- hijo…-Dijo Noruega poniendo su mano en el hombro del menor mientras de veían brillitos en el fondo… no pregunten de dónde salieron.

Francia admiraba la escena pero mejor sacó otro reto para seguir con la diversión.

-El que sigue… "_Que tres se metan en un armario por 5 minutos" _Y ellos son… Italia, Romano y… Prusia.

Entonces el albino se recuperó de su trauma con el pañal, el cual seguía utilizando… corrió hacia los gemelos y los abrazó del cuello.

-Ve… ¿Prusia?

-¡Suéltame bastardo! ¡¿Qué no entiendes?

-Tranquilos… nos vamos a divertir mucho… ¡Kesesesese! –Prusia arrastro a los dos chicos dentro del armario donde guardaban las escobas, enseguida cerró la puerta y comenzó con su tarea.

Durante los primeros dos minutos se escuchaban golpes y uno que otro grito que era ahogado por algo, pero después ya estaba todo silencioso, ni siquiera murmullos, cosa que preocupó a Alemania.

-Francia… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan?

-¿Uhh? ¡Oh, ya son los cinco minutos!

Alemania sin dudar otro segundo se acercó al armario seguido de Hungría, y lo abrió con fuerza y lo que vio casi le causa una hemorragia nasal. Prusia con la camisa abierta mientras besaba la oreja del italiano menor, el cual estaba casi desnudo y en la esquina del armario estaba Romano sentado y cabizbajo… y sin pantalones, todo eso en tan solo 5 minutos. (Vaya que Francia tenía competencia para pervertir gente)

-¡Bruder ya déjalo! ¡Tu tiempo terminó!

-¡West! ¿Quieres unirte a nosotros? Será incluso más divertido.

-¡Nain! Ponte tu ropa… -Dijo el alemán con evidente molestia mientras ayudaba a Italia a levantarse. Claro que Hungría no perdía el tiempo, en el minuto en que Alemania entro al armario grabó y capturó en foto y video todo lo sucedido.

-Honhonhon… mejor vayamos con el siguiente reto_…"Qué_ tome a_ y lo lleve al baño para hacerle lo que sea" _Oh… ¿Quiénes serán? El que tiene el control es… Rusia y el otro es… ¿Holanda?

-Jeje… seguro será divertido ¿No crees Holanda? –Preguntó Rusia levantándose de su asiento.

-Ahhh… ¿Por qué diablos acepté jugar esta porquería? –Susurró para sí mismo y entro al baño seguido del más alto.

Todos afuera estaban algo preocupados, Rusia era un tipo que le gustaban las presas difíciles y Holanda era algo terco y serio… comenzaban a sentir pena por él.

Pasaron los minutos y la tensión por el hecho de que no se escuchaba nada parte de unos leves murmullos aumentaba a cada segundo que pasaba.

-¿Creen que Holanda está bien?

-Claro… él es un tipo fuerte…

-Recuerda que con quien esta es con Rusia.

-¡Entonces sálvenlo! –Gritó España reaccionando.

Todos corrieron a la puerta del baño y con fuerza alemana abrieron la puerta y esperaban ver algo como Rusia violando, torturando, golpeando al holandés pero lo que realmente estaba pasando era completamente diferente. Rusia estaba sentado en el piso y Holanda en el lavabo, charlando plácidamente, ambos con un cigarrillo de cierta hierba ilegal en algunos países.

-¿Qué están haciendo?

-Jeje, lo que pasa es que como esto es ilegal en mi país desde antes que pudiera fumar nunca pude probarlo, por eso aproveche que estaba con Holanda para hacerlo… aunque ahora me duele un poco la garganta…

-Si… siempre pasa eso… para la tercera vez sentirás que te caes y para la cuarta verás monitos imaginarios.

-¡Hahahahaha! ¡En ese caso Iggy fuma marihuana todos los días! ¿No han notado cuando habla con la pared?

-¿Qué dicen de mí bastardos? –preguntó el inglés mientras fingía afilar una espada… lástima que esa espada fuese la escoba y el afilador era un borrador de pizarrón.

-Bueno, el que sigue… debo decir que esto se pone divertido… _"Que dos hagan una escenita de comedia romántica"_ Y esos dos son… España y Alemania.

-¿Yo? ¡Claro, me encanta la actuación!

-Está bien… supongo que puedo hacerlo.

Ambos se levantaron y usaron el improvisado escenario para hacer su escenita.

-¿Por qué me engañaste Johnny? Si yo nunca te hecho nada…-Dijo España dramáticamente mordiendo un pañuelo rosa.

-¿Eh?...ah… no es cierto… fue la zorra de Jessie que te contó algo inventado para separarnos… -Alemania agradecía por dentro a Italia y todas las veces que lo convenció para ver ese tipo de películas. –Yo nunca te engañé…

-¡No te creo! Lo mejor será que nos separemos… ¡Sí! Eso será lo mejor –España se dio media vuelta. (Una digna de decir *Bitch I`m fabolous*) Entonces Alemania lo tomó del brazo y lo acercó a él.

-No puedes irte porque yo… yo…

-¿Si? Tú que…

-Yo…eh… -Alemania entonces pensó dos veces lo que iba a decir, cosa rara pero a fin de cuentas era una comedia. -¡Estoy embarazado!

-¡Ahhhh! ¡Qué lindo! Espero que sea niña. –España gritó y se lanzo a los brazos del más alto, entonces la emoción del momento lo hizo tomarlo de la cabeza y besarlo apasionadamente en los labios.

Todos estaban atónitos ante esa escena en especial dos… les daré una pista, son gemelos italianos.

-¡Bastardo! ¡Deja de parecer nena y suéltalo! –Romano le dio una cachetada que casi lo deja inconsciente.

-Ve…. ¡Alemania! Eres tan bueno actuando… me hubiese gustado ser tu parejita en este reto… -Comentario que causó el sonrojo del otro.- Aunque no sabía que los hombres se podían embarazar…

-¡No pueden _fratello_ estúpido!-Gritó Romano aún golpeando a España.

-Tranquilos mon amis… para calmarnos sigamos con esto… _"Dejarse maquillar por Polonia"_

-Tipo, como que no solo uno, osea como que todos necesitan que les dé una manita de gato.

-Suecia… te toca.

El nórdico volteó y se levantó para acercarse al polaco que le esperaba con estuche de herramientas, digo, de maquillaje.

-Sientate y relájate, tipo como para cuando te des cuenta estarás fabuloso.

-Mmm… -Suecia cerró los ojos y dejo trabajar al otro.

Todos esperaban impacientes a ver su cambio pero en especial cierto danés que odiaba. Entonces Polonia guardó todo su material y dio un espejo a su creación.

-Osea, como que tipo quedaste fabuloso.

Suecia se levantó y se dio la vuelta para que todos le viesen, entonces la risa no se hizo esperar ¿La razón? El chico tenía una base casi blanca, sobre sus ojos tenía una sombra azul y le habían pegado pestañas postizas, sus mejillas estaban como las de jigsaw y sus labios tenían un intenso color rosa.

-¡Hahahahahaha! ¡Sverige parece un tipo del cirque du soleil! –Rió Dinamarca doblándose de la falta de oxígeno. -¡Pero en feo!

-T` mat` re cu` ndo du` rmas… (Te mataré cuando duermas)

-Tranquilo Su- san… no te ves tan mal, este… la sombra azul resalta tus ojos y las pestañas se te ven lindas.

-Gr` ci` s T` no (Gracias Tino)

-Muy bien, el siguiente reto es… -Francia palideció al notar que no había escrito ese reto_… "Hacerse uno con Rusia"_ –Volteó y notó una sonrisa en el rostro del ruso el cual hizo una seña para que continuara. –I- Inglaterra…

-¿Qué quieren? –Contestó el agresivo inglés el cual se había desarreglado todo, ya no traía la corbata y sus botas estaban mal amarradas.

Rusia se levantó y lo cargo en su hombro, sin importarle que el otro le insultara y pataleara.

-¡¿Oye tu maldita rata? ¿Quién te crees que eres para hacerle eso al capitán Kirkland?

-Solo un marinero… ¿Da? –Rusia lo metió al baño y cerró la puerta de un azotón. Todos los demás corrieron a escuchar lo que pasaba, en especial Estados Unidos, Francia y Hungría.

_-¡Oye! No me bajes el pantalón…. ¿Q- que vas a hacer con eso? ¡No me ates con tu bufanda!_

_-Nada… y no te preocupes si quieres gritar hazlo, creo que te dolerá._

_-Yo no le temo a… ¡Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Maldita perra no me avisaste!_

_-No tenía porque hacerlo… ahora te aviso que iré más rápido… ¿Da?_

_-Grrrrr….ah….ah….ahhhh…_

Afuera estaban todos rojos, Hungría grababa con una mano y con la otra trataba de contener la hemorragia, Estados Unidos temía por Inglaterra y Francia contenía las ganas de entrar y unirse. De repente se abrió la puerta y salió Inglaterra cojeando, detrás de él estaba Rusia acomodando su bufanda y lavándose la cara.

-¿Inglaterra? ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó Francia algo preocupado, mientras el otro se sentaba y daba un trago a la botella de vodka.

-Claro… un capitán cumple cualquier reto…además no fue tan malo digo, he vivido cosas peores que no puedo contar a nadie.

-Está bien… ahora lo mejor es dejarte descansar antes de seguir con el juego. ¡Tomémonos un descanso todos!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bueno, este es el segundo capítulo que espero les haya gustado… lo sé, fue raro, pero fue lo que se me ocurrió. Ya saben que espero sus comentarios y sugerencias (Si se puede un poco de vodka para liberar la imaginación…) con mis brazos abiertos. ¿Da?

Nos vemos…

¡Do svidanya! ^J^


	3. Chapter 3

¡Privet! Traigo el tercer capítulo por fin aprovechando que el vodka me dio inspiración para que se me ocurrieran cosas nuevas. Espero les guste y una cosita entes de empezar: En un reto ya sabrán ustedes cual, imagínense ser la muñeca inflable, ya sabrán a lo que me refiero honhonhon… sin decir otra cosa…

¡Comenzamos!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Inglaterra ya estaba mejor, si es que se podía decir mejor…

-Estúpido… Rusia…mira que meterse con un capitán como yo. ¡Ya me las pagarás! –Lloriqueaba mientras se sobaba el trasero, al parecer el dolor se hacía presente.

-Mon amour… jejeje, tranquilo mejor hay que continuar. –Francia sacó otro papelito y leyó en voz alta. _–"Vestirse como hawaiana y bailar un poco" _él elegido para este sexy reto es… ¡Dinamarca!

-¡¿Yo? ¡Pero si el payaso de circo era Sverige! –Gritó Dinamarca levantándose de golpe indignado.

-Anko, hazlo de una vez…

-¡Bien! Sólo porque tú me lo pides.

-No te lo estoy pidiendo, te lo estoy ordenando….-Noruega le lanzó una mirada de desprecio la cual Dinamarca tomó como una mirada amistosa y fue a vestirse al armario. (Sí, hay un armario con toda clase de estas cosas, pfffff ¿Qué sala de reuniones no lo tiene?) Y salió con una falda de pasto, alrededor de sus muñecas y tobillos tenía atadas pulseras de muchos colores, de su cuello colgaba un collar de flores y su cabeza era decorada con una corona de las mismas, pero algo estaba mal…

-¿D- Dinamarca? –Levantó la mano Finlandia. –No es necesario que uses el sostén de cocos… ese es para mujeres.

-¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo Finlandia? –Contestó el danés mientras se acomodaba los tirantes de la prenda.

-¡Shhhh! Mon ami Finlandia, déjalo ser… además se le ve muy bien.

-Y` est` y de ` cu` rdo (Yo estoy de acuerdo)

-¿Su- san?

Suecia miró a Finlandia de forma severa, era obvio que quería ver a Dinamarca haciendo el ridículo… aunque con ese maquillaje no se le podía tomar enserio, pero el aura siniestra a su alrededor bastó para aterrar al finlandés.

-¡Muy bien! –Francia puso de nuevo una canción en su pequeña grabadora de baterías y el show comenzó.

Dinamarca iba al ritmo de la lenta música, movía sus caderas lentamente mientras ondeaba sus brazos al mismo tiempo. Para ser un país frio se estaba moviendo bastante bien… y eso no era divertido.

-¿Quieren ver como su pobre intelecto lo traiciona? –Preguntó Noruega en voz baja hacia el resto los cuales asintieron.

Noruega tomó una navaja entre sus manos y se levantó cuando Dinamarca no estaba mirando, se escabulló alrededor de la sala para acercarse por detrás lentamente al danés, cuando estaba listo con cuidado cortó las correas del sostén para que se callera.

-¡Waaaaaaaaaa! ¡Mi sostén! ¡No me miren bola de pervertidos! –Dinamarca se cubrió el pecho con sus brazos y se dio la vuelta.

-¿Qu` es l` qu` n` ten` m` s qu` ver? (¿Qué es lo que no tenemos que ver?)

Enseguida Dinamarca reaccionó y se volteó de nuevo, esta vez tenía una mirada llena de furia.

-¡Sverige maldito! ¡Seguro que tú planeaste esto! ¡¿Verdad?

-Mmmm… -Suecia no contestó, ni siquiera le miró a la cara.

-¡Ahhhhhhh! –Dinamarca explotó. Imagínense que escena tan graciosa, un sueco con maquillaje siendo perseguida por un rubio vestido de hawaiana con un hacha enorme en la mano, definitivamente eso sólo se ve en esa sala de reuniones.

-Fui yo anko… -Dijo Noruega deteniendo de golpe al danés.

-¿Noru? Hehe… si querías desvestirme sólo tenías que pedírmelo y así te habría llevado a dónde pudiésemos estar a so… -Noruega le dio un codazo en el estómago haciéndolo callarse por la falta de oxígeno.

-Bueno, ahora el siguiente reto_… "Pelear contra algún animal salvaje" _y ese luchador será….Inglaterra.

-¡¿Qué dijiste? ¡Maldito! ¿No te has dado cuenta que todos tus estúpidos retos van cayendo sobre mí?

-Esa es la idea…hehehe…

-¡Como sea! ¡¿Cual es ese animal? Supongo que después de estar encerrado en el baño con ese psicópata ruso nada puede ser peor.

-Tienes razón…pero, ahora que lo pienso aquí no tenemos animales salvajes.

-Entonces que peleé contra alguno de nosotros, ya sabes, los que sean más fuertes y agresivos… como un animal.

-¡En ese caso que peleé con Prusia! Será como pelear contra un gorila albino –Gritó Hungría burlona.

-¡Mira quién habla marimacho! –Se levantó Prusia furioso. -¡Tu eres aún más salvaje que yo! Es en lo único que me superas.

-Ya, ya mon amour Prusia… sabes que tu eres el único que puede hacer esto, no dejaré a una dama pelear contra un ebrio que se cree pirata.

-¡¿Cuál dama? –Pero antes de que pudiese hacer otra cosa o gritar algo más, Francia y Hungría lo empujaron hacia Inglaterra el cual estaba preparado para esa pelea.

-¡Vaya, vaya! Miren que tenemos aquí…-Dijo Inglaterra inclinándose hacia el pruso.

-¡Escúchame! ¡El awesome yo te acabará en un segundo!

Inglaterra entonces dio una patada a las piernas del albino haciéndolo caer boca abajo dándose un golpe contra el suelo.

-¡¿Quién me acabará en un segundo? –Inglaterra tomó su corbata y con ella ató manos y pies del otro para que quedara como vaquilla en rodeo. -¡Tu no!

Todos estaban atónitos, no pensaron que alguien en el estado de Inglaterra pudiese hacer algo contra Prusia, pero logró vencerlo en sólo 10 segundos, y eso los hizo pensar… ¿Por qué no hizo lo mismo con Rusia?

Francia sacó otro papelito mientras el resto regresaba a su asiento excepto Prusia ya que seguía en el suelo.

-¡Suéltenme de una vez! –gritó, suerte que su querido West lo escuchó y lo soltó, aunque muchos querían dejarlo allí un poco más.

-Bien… el siguiente reto dice... ¡Oh!, miren que es lo que tenemos aquí… ¡Un reto especial! –Todos voltearon a verle, Francia no había mencionado nada parecido cuando explicaba las reglas.

-¿Qué es eso?-Preguntaron todos al unísono.

-Bien, les explicaré, este es un reto que todos debemos cumplir, uno por uno, y el que no lo haga comerá un scone.

-¡Hahahaha! ¡Dinos ahora cual es el reto! ¡El héroe puede con cualquier cosa!

Francia dio un suspiro y se acercó al armario del cual sacó una muñeca inflable que llevaba puesto un vestido y la sentó en una silla, todos estaban extrañados por eso.

-Verán, el desafío dice _"Hacer una declaración de amor" _pero sería muy complicado y vergonzoso asignar a alguien por cada uno, así que en lugar de eso…

-¡¿Haremos una confesión a una muñeca inflable? ¿Acaso eso es menos vergonzoso? –Preguntó Alemania rojo de vergüenza.

-Pues claro mon ami, por lo menos no tienes miedo a que una muñeca inflable te rechace. ¡Entonces! ¿Quién quiere ir primero? ¿O que sea al azar?

-¡Kesesesesese! Que sea al azar para que sea más divertido pero después de mí, yo quiero ir primero, pero con mis awesomes palabras no importa que sea inflable, seguro cae rendida ente mi.

-Entonces vas galán.

Prusia se acercó a la muñeca lentamente mientras le lanzaba miradas seductoras, entonces tomó otra silla y la puso enfrente con un gran estilo, después se sentó en ella y cruzó una pierna.

-¿Sabes? Hace mucho tiempo noté que eres awesome… si… lo sé, no tanto como yo pero sí bastante comparado con otros. –Prusia tomó puso su mano sobre la mejilla de la muñeca y la miró a los ojos. –Yo era muy poderoso… pero ahora no lo soy tanto, aún así quisiera decirte todo lo que siento por ti, eres especial, fuerte y genial, eso último es muy importante pero al ser tú no me interesa… -Todos miraron como en verdad podía ser romántico, por lo menos con una muñeca inflable. (Parece que tanto tiempo de practicar con un trapeador funcionaron)

Prusia se levantó de le silla pero antes dijo unas últimas palabras.

-ich… liebe dich… -Entonces se dio la vuelta y regresó a sonde estaba el resto. - ¡Hahahaha! Les dije que soy awesome ¿Quién sigue?

-E- España…

Francia no pudo decir otra cosa ya que el chico estaba frente a la muñeca y hablaba con ella y hacia como si respondiera.

-Hoy te ves muy hermosa… bueno, en realidad siempre lo estás jeje, discúlpame, lo que pasa es que estoy muy nervioso… ¿Por qué? Oh, no te preocupes, no es nada importante es solo que hay algo en mi cabeza desde hace mucho tiempo y no puedo dejar de pensar en ello, ¿Qué cosa? ¡Jeje, tonta! Te dije que no te preocupes pero si tanto quieres saber…bueno, tú… ¡Si, eso! Desde que conocí no he podido pensar en otra cosa, eres hermosa y mi mejor amiga, así que… ¡Te amo! –España abrazó a la muñeca y la besó. (¡Dios santo! ¡El encierro les causa daño cerebral!) Piensa lo que te dije… adiós.

-¿Cómo lo hice?

-Te precipitaste, mírala, seguro no te vuelve a dirigir la palabra. ¡Kesesesese!

-El siguiente es Japón. –Al escuchar eso Japón se levantó sonrojado y caminó hacia la muñeca.

-H- hola… -Japón se sentó en la silla que Prusia había acomodado. –Sólo vine para preguntarte si te gustaría ir conmigo a ver las flores de cerezo… en esta temporada son muy bonitas, aunque no tanto como tú… ¡Lo siento! .Japón izo una reverencia apenado. –E-es que me pareces muy bonita, no quise molestarte…

-¡Vamos Japón!-Gritó Italia ondeando una bandera que increíblemente no era blanca. -¡Díselo!

-Y- yo… ¡Aishiteru! –Dicho eso el japonés se levantó de golpe y regresó donde estaban todos.

-Ve… muy bien Japón, seguro acepta salir contigo.

-I- Italia… ¿Estas consiente que es una muñeca verdad? –Preguntó Alemania.

-No deja de ser una mujer… hay que tratarla con delicadeza y respeto, miren. –Italia se acercó a la muñeca y tal como hizo con Ucrania se inclinó frente a ella y besó su mano.

-Ve… eres incluso más hermosa ahora que te veo de cerca, tu cabello, tus ojos y tu piel son como de muñequita de porcelana, simplemente perfectos, por lo menos para mí. He estado pensando muchas cosas los últimos días, me gusta tu sonrisa, tu actitud, la forma en que comes pasta y he llegado a una conclusión… Ti amo…. Disculpa que sea tan directo pero es que ya no podía guardármelo más tiempo, no importa que correspondas o no… solo quería que lo supieras, Ciao. –Italia besó la mejilla de la muñeca y se alejó, mientras todo el mundo lo miraba con cara de derrota.

-E- el siguiente es China… -Dijo Francia aún impresionado de las habilidades románticas del pequeño.

China corrió hacia la muñeca y se puso enfrente con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Ni hao! ¡Hace mucho que no te veía- aru! No has cambiado en nada… desde que te conocí- aru. ¿Qué por qué estoy tan animado? Aiyaaaaa... es que hoy tengo algo muy importante que hacer- aru. ¡Oh! Espera, -China sacó de entre sus bolsillos una cajita con forma de panda. –Es un regalo para ti, ya sabes, por volver a vernos después de tanto… déjame abrirlo- aru. –China abrió la cajita y de ella sacó un papelito. –Te amo- aru ¿Te gustó tu regalo? ¡Qué bien- aru! –China besó la frente de la muñeca y se despidió con la mano.

-Muy bien mon ami China, ahora el que sigue es… Estados Unidos.

-¡Hahahahaha! ¡Ya verán el romanticismo de un héroe! –Estados Unidos sacó una revolver y disparó hacia las patas de la silla haciendo que la muñeca saliera volando por los aires, entonces corrió saltó sobre una mesa y atrapó a la muñeca. -¡Hahahaha! ¿Qué hubieses hecho sin mí?

-No lo sé… tal vez ¿Seguir de una sola pieza? –Gritó Inglaterra desde su lugar.

-No me agradezcas, lo haría por cualquiera… ¿Sabes? Dicen que un héroe no puede enamorarse porque pone en riesgo a esa persona y tienen razón, muchos héroes han perdido a sus amadas por servir al resto y no quiero que te pase nada… ¿Por qué? Hehe, ¿No es obvio? –Estados Unidos tomó las manos de la muñeca. –I love you… so much… No quisiera que te alejaran de mí, por eso… por ti, incluso dejaría de ser un héroe. –El chico entonces se quitó los anteojos y lentamente puso sus labios sobre los de la muñeca por un par de segundos, la tomó de la cintura y la sentó en otra silla para después dejarla.

-¿Ven? ¿Qué no soy todo un héroe?

-Si ella estuviera viva… la hubieses matado al principio de tu actuación, que bueno que solo es una muñeca… -Dijo Francia con una gota de sudor escurriendo por su frente mientras elegía al siguiente a la siguiente víctima. –Entonces, el que sigue es mon amour Anglaterre y no pienses que lo hago apropósito ¿Eh?

-Si… claro, ya me encargo de ti más tarde ¿Entendido? –Inglaterra tenía cara de fastidio y enojo pero la cambió rápidamente por una pequeña sonrisa al quedar junto a la muñeca.

-Hello, veo que solo hay un asiento… si me permites… -Inglaterra levantó a la muñeca y se sentó en la silla sentándola a ella sobre su regazo, rodeó su cuello y apoyó su barbilla sobre el hombro de esta. –Hace mucho que he querido hacer esto… ¿No te hago sentir incómoda? Puede que sea un pirata pero no dejo de ser un caballero, ¿No? Qué bueno… -Inglaterra miró el techo de la sala de reuniones y comenzó su declaración, aunque por lo que dijo no se sabía si estaba actuando o era un delirio de ebrio. –Cuando el mar es iluminado por la luna se ve más hermoso de lo que es ¿No lo crees? Pero, no vine a hablar sobre el mar… -Inglaterra soltó un suspiro –Mañana zarparé a una larga travesía y no sé cuando voy a regresar… quiero decirte que… quisiera que me acompañaras porque… I love you… no quiero ponerte en peligro pero tampoco quiero abandonarte y menos con lo mucho que te quiero, ¿Qué dices? ¿Me acompañaras y serás mi apoyo por el resto de mis aventuras?

-¡Inglaterra! ¡Inglaterra! ¡No es real! –Gritó Estados Unidos cuando Inglaterra iba a saltar por la ventana con la muñeca en brazos. (No sé qué fue lo que rompió el momento, el grito o el hecho que iba a saltar a la lluvia)

Francia y Estados Unidos corrieron hacia el inglés y uno lo regresó a la sala de reuniones mientras que el otro salvaba a la muñeca.

-Mon amour… en verdad debes dejar el alcohol. Ahora el que sigue es Rusia… ¿Rusia? Oigan, ¿Dónde está Rusia?

-El señor Rusia dijo que necesitaba algo y salió de la sala. –Dijo tembloroso Latvia.

Entonces se abrió la puerta y entró Rusia, pero… se suponía que el juego era para que no salieran ni se mojaran ¿No? Pues parece que él no entendió el mensaje…

-¡Rusia! ¡¿Por qué estas empapado? –Gritó Francia al chico que sostenía un girasol en la mano.

-Es que recordé que el jardín de Alemania tiene girasoles y se me hizo muy grosero hacer una declaración sin un regalo. ¿Da? –Contestó mientras exprimía su bufanda.

-Bien… es tu turno de todos modos.

-Da. –Rusia se acercó a la muñeca con pasos lentos y una sonrisa infantil. –Privet… eh… te traje esto –Rusia puso el girasol en los brazos de la muñeca. –No te preocupes, seguro no me resfriaré… solo te lo di porque eres de las pocas personas que no me tienen miedo y eso es muy especial para mí, eres mi amiga y me gusta que siempre me cuides… -Rusia se agachó para quedar frente a frente con la muñeca y tomó sus manos. -¡Estas helada! –Rusia tomó su bufanda y la enredó en su cuello, se quitó los guantes y se los puso. –Seguro así estarás mejor… -Bueno, lo último que te quería decir es que Ya tyebya lyublyu… ¿Quieres ser mi girasol e iluminar mi campo? A cambio yo te protegeré incluso con mi vida si es necesario… -Rusia besó la frente de la muñeca y se dio media vuelta, se acercó al resto los cuales estaban impactados al ver esa faceta tan escondida del ruso. -¿Cómo lo hice? Espero no haber sonado muy dramático…

-R- Rusia… ¿Por qué no te vas a secar? Cuando regreses continuamos con el juego…

-Da. –Rusia entró al baño como si nada hubiese pasado.

EXTRA

-Bien, su número es 012******* ¡Kesesesese! ¡Qué suerte tuve al hacer que me diera su número telefónico! Puede que sea de plástico pero tiene una ardiente personalidad. -Prusia marcó el número en su celular.

-¿Hola? Quería saber si tu…

-_El número que usted acaba de marcar no existe_

_-_¡¿Eh? ¡Me engañó!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bueno espero que les haya gustado, yo me rompí la cabeza pensando lo que dirían (Bueno, no mucho) Y así quedó, por cierto, no sé si seguir con declaraciones, pero si alguna quiere una en especial la incluiré en el siguiente capítulo. Entonces ¿Quieren ser una muñeca inflable? ¬w¬

Ok, como siempre espero sus comentarios y sugerencias (Si igual quieren algo así como vodka, chocolate, pasta, gatos o vodka…jeje, no lo rechazaré) Con los brazos abiertos. Nos vemos en el próximo.

¡Do svidanya!


	4. Chapter 4

¡Privet a todos y todas los que leen esto! Traigo por fin este capítulo, gracias por sus comentarios y sugerencias, los aprecio mucho, mucho. En fin, para no hacer esto muy largo.

¡Comenzamos!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Rusia entró de nuevo a la sala, aún mojado pero ya no escurriendo como antes, bueno eso es solo un decir ya que igual que a un perrito, lo dejaron sentadito en la alfombra para que no mojara los muebles.

-Oigan… no creo que esto sea necesario… kolkolkol

-¿Kesesesese! Te ves mejor sentado allí, es más deberías hacerlo en todas las reuniones mundiales.

-Hablando de eso… ¿Qué haces tú en una reunión así? Tú lo dijiste, ex nación de cuarta.

-¡Rusia! ¡Maldito! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle de esa forma al awesome yo?- Prusia estaba más que enfadado de hecho estaba tratando de treparse a la mesa para aplicarle alguna llave de lucha libre… cosa que no pudo gracias a su West.

-Entonces Francia… ¿Quién sigue? –Francia sacó otro papelito y leyó.

-Romano.

-¡Siiii! ¡Romano! Ya quiero ver esto. –España celebraba con la cara sonrojada y con los ojos brillantes.

-¡Che palle! –Romano se levantó de forma pesada y caminó tratando de librarse del agarre del emocionado español. -¡Suéltame bastardo subnormal!

-Pero es que eres taaaaaan lindo…

-¡Chigiiiiiii! –De un cabezazo en el estómago del otro logró librarse y de paso dejarlo inconsciente por lo menos durante unos 10 minutos. Entonces se acercó a la muñeca que de milagro seguía completa.

-Ciao… -Romano tenía una sonrisa seductiva en el rostro, demostrando que con las mujeres era alguien irreconocible. -¿Porqué estas tan sola? –El italiano en verdad no se quedaba atrás de su hermano menor con respecto a ser un galán. –Ya veo… espero que no te moleste que me quede contigo por un momento. ¿No? Grazie… -Romano tomó otra silla y se sentó quedando frente a frente de la improvisada chica, entonces cubrió su boca con el puño y aclaró su garganta. –Pareces triste… ¿Qué te pasa? –El chico puso su mano sobre la mejilla de la muñeca y la acarició. –Sabes que yo te protegeré, aunque tenga que llenarle el estómago de plomo a quien se atreva a lastimarte… _il mio amore_… (Mi amor) ¿Eh? Lo siento, no quise ser tan directo…. –Romano tomó sus manos. –Es que no pude evitarlo_….Ti amo,_ dime_… ¿Posso biciarti? _(¿Puedo besarte?)

-¡Romanoooooooooo! ¡Déjame ser tu muñeca inflable y bésame todo lo que quieras! –España se lanzó hacia el menor con una hemorragia amenazando salir en cualquier momento.

-¡Qué me sueltes bastardo! ¡Prefiero una muñeca de plástico a ti!

Francia y Prusia ayudaron a Romano a escapar de España que se le había pegado cual chicle.

-Honhonhon… tranquilo, ya tendrás tiempo para darle amour al pequeño mafioso. Ahora el que sigue es… ¡Noruega!

Dinamarca saltó de golpe emocionado tal y como lo había hecho España, sólo que con su ropa rasgada y manchado de maquillaje… resultado de su reciente pelea con Suecia.

-¡Siiiiii! ¡Noru te verás adorable! ¿Me vas a dedicar esa confesión? –Preguntó con ojos de cachorro a lo que el otro respondió con una mirada que le helaría la sangre a cualquiera.

-Prefiero por mucho la muñeca…

-¡¿Eh? Pero, después de la muñeca estoy yo ¿Verdad?

-Anko… prefiero abrazar un cactus y clavarme todas sus espinas a tener que decirte algo tan vergonzoso como una declaración de amor…por dejarlo en términos simples. –Noruega se levantó y puso su gorro de marinero en la mesa después se sentó frente a la muñeca.

-Hallo…no quiero hacer esto muy largo así que escucha. –Noruega tomó una de las manos de la muñeca y la puso sobre su pecho. –Mi corazón siempre ha tenido una capa de hielo que lo mantenía muerto, no servía para nada y no me importaba, pero… desde que te conocí esa fría capa se fue derritiendo y aunque no lo demuestre abiertamente mi corazón volvió a latir… por ti, pero no lo quiero, porque a partir de ahora te lo entrego, _jeg elsker deg…_y siempre lo haré. –Noruega besó la mano de la muñeca con su eterna fría expresión y regresó a su asiento dónde lo esperaba un conmovido Dinamarca.

-N-Noru… eso fue tan…tan… conmovedor… -Lloriqueaba limpiándose la lágrimas con un trozo de su ropa.

-Qué te conste que sólo lo hice porque no quiero comer esa porquería británica. –Dijo sentándose sin siquiera ver al otro.

-¡¿Cómo que porquería? –Gritó Inglaterra desde el otro lado de la sala.

-¿Quién sigue? –Preguntó Noruega sin hacer caso a las quejas del británico que bebía de una licorera plateada… que seguro robó a Rusia.

-Qué curioso… sigue Grecia… -Dijo Francia buscando a susodicho. –Por cierto, ¿Dónde está?

-Está aquí… -Japón levantó la mano y apuntó al griego el cual dormía cual bebé. –Grecia… Grecia…

-¿Eh? –El chico se levantó lentamente ante el llamado de Japón y se incorporó.

-¿Qué pasa…Japón?

-Tienes que hacer una declaración de amor a esa muñeca inflable. –Japón la señaló desde su asiento.

-Ya veo… -Grecia se levantó y se acercó a la muñeca, una vez enfrente se hincó y recostó su cabeza en su regazo.

-Ho…hola, ¿Sabes?... Tus piernas son cómodas… zzz…zzzzz –Todos se quedaron callados al escuchar el ronquido del chico el cual ya estaba dormido pero no por mucho.

-¡Grecia! ¡Despierta torpe! Termina de una vez. –Gritó Turquía dándole una patada en el trasero al griego.

-¡Auch! Maldito… -Grecia gruñó sobándose, luego volvió a ver a la muñeca. –Este…no me había dado cuenta que… tu belleza… es comparable con la Afrodita… pero… seguro tienes la inteligencia de Atenea, la ternura de Hera y la fuerza de Artemisa…eres como… una Diosa encarnada… espero que no le moleste a esta mujer perfecta que un hombre común como yo le diga… _Sas aghapó… _(Te amo…) –Dicho eso, se levantó, y con una lentitud sacada de película se acercó a su rostro y la besó. Después de separó y se alejó de ella.

-Vee… ¡Muy bien Grecia! ¡Lo hiciste perfecto! –Aplaudía Italia.

-Muy bien, mon amour Grecia, en verdad eres todo un galán.

-¡Oye! ¡Yo soy mucho más atractivo que ese bastardo y que todos los demás! –Gritó Romano justo después de haber golpeado a España causándole una auténtica hemorragia nasal.

-Ya, ya… no importa quién es más atractivo…. A fin de cuentas el hermanito Francia les puede dar amour a todos.

-Francia tiene razón… -Rusia se levantó del suelo y le dio otra exprimida a su bufanda. –Realmente no importa… de todos modos todos se harán uno con Rusia ¿Da? –Un aura purpura inundó la sala y a todos se les erizó la piel por esa tensión.

-¡Perro malo! ¡Regresa a dónde estabas! –Polonia dio un golpe a Rusia con un periódico enrollado como si efectivamente se tratara de un perrito... ah…cavó su propia tumba. –Osea, tipo como que no quiero que ensucies los muebles, solo te dejamos estar adentro porque afuera hace frío.

-Polonia… no deberías hacer eso… kolkolkol…. –Rusia sacó su tubería y dio lentos pasos hasta el rubio que solo se miraba las uñas haciendo caso omiso al aura creciente.

El mayor estaba a punto de romper la cabeza del polaco cual piñata de no ser que cierto héroe se atravesó en el gracioso pleito.

-¡Hahahahahaha! ¡Rusia tú no deberías amenazar a las personas! –Dijo apuntándolo con el dedo.

-¿Sabías que te odio con toda mi alma?...kolkolkol. –Contestó el ruso con una enorme sonrisa infantil.

-¡Tú no tienes alma! ¡Los villanos no la tienen!

-¡Basta Estados Unidos! Pueden matarse si quieren pero cuando estemos en la misma habitación. –Regañó Alemania mientras el tembloroso Italia se escondía detrás. -¿Qué sigue Francia?

-Bien… vamos con otro reto. –Francia metió la mano entre los trozos de papel y sacó otro, cuando lo leyó sus ojos brillaron y casi aparece un arcoíris sobre su cabeza.

-¿Qué dice?

-Bueno, parece que este es el momento de otro reto especial.

-¡¿Qué? –Gritaron al unísono. -¡Acabamos de hacer uno! ¡¿No vamos a poder descansar de él?

-No… ahora, para hacer esto más interesante e inesperado, solo les voy a explicar la primera parte del reto, cuando esta esté hecha les diré la segunda, así será más fácil y divertido…. por lo menos para mí.

-¡Dinos de una vez! ¡No queremos más sorpresitas tuyas!

-Hagan lo que les digo o comerán un scone… -Esas palabras bastaron para que todos se callaran y escucharan.

-¿Qué tenemos que hacer- aru? –Preguntó China levantando la mano.

-Bueno, en primer lugar, hagan un corral con las mesas, que sea un cuadrado.

Todos se levantaron y acomodaron las mesas para hacer dicho corral quedando dentro de este.

-Ahora comiencen a correr, saltar, dar vueltas, todo lo que quieran y no se salgan del área, la idea es que se mezclen.

Entonces algunos caminaron tranquilamente esperando lo que Francia dijera, otros corrían y otros aprovechaban el jaloneo para golpear y hacer algunas bromas. Una vez revueltos Francia habló de nuevo.

-¡Ahora siéntense en el lugar más cercano! ¡Rápido!

Todos entraron el pánico, se sentaron en la orilla de la mesa que tenían más cerca quedando uno al lado del otro.

-Muy bien… ahora que están revueltos, viene la segunda parte. –Francia los miró con malicia, se aclaró la garganta y leyó. –Una vez que todos estén acomodados, uno tiene que dar un beso al de al lado y ese tiene que darlo al del otro lado y así sucesivamente hasta que se cierre el cuadrado. En total cada uno debe recibir un beso y dar un beso.

Las miradas de casi todos se pusieron en blanco, pero la sala estalló cuando voltearon a ver quién estaba a sus lados.

-Ahora comiencen… -Francia dio unos pasos alrededor de la mesa y se detuvo al lado de cierto aristócrata. –Aquí…

-¡Eh! Yo no… -Austria trató de defenderse pero en el momento que Francia le mostró el scone maligno cerró la boca y con mala gana vio a su compañero de al lado.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Nunca has besado a un pirata? –Inglaterra se acercó al austriaco con una sonrisa.

-N- no es eso…tonto. –Pero antes que dijera otra cosa el inglés le levantó el rostro y presionó sus labios contra los del otro y después de un beso casi invisible se separó.

-¿Te gustó? Ahora mi siguiente víctima. –Inglaterra dejó a Austria sonrojado y con los anteojos chuecos y volteó a ver al de al lado que resultaba ser su ex colonia.

-¿Inglaterra? –Preguntó Estados Unidos al ver que el inglés acercaba su mano para quitarle los anteojos al igual que con Austria.

-Vaya… en verdad has crecido bastante. Ahora puedo hacerte lo que quiera sin sentir culpa. –Entonces Inglaterra besó a Estados Unidos de una forma agresiva y salvaje, algo opuesto a lo de Austria. Mordía sus labios y jugaba con su lengua, marcaba quién llevaba el control de ese beso, hasta que el menor se quedó sin aliento y se separó.

-Tu… Inglaterra….bastardo…-Estados Unidos hizo un esfuerzo por respirar.

-No niegues que beso bien… -Dijo Inglaterra dando otro trago a la licorera, sin embargo Estados Unidos no hizo nada, mejor volteó para ver quién estaba del otro lado y un gritó se escuchó por todo el edificio.

-¡Nooooooooooooooooooo! ¡No con el comunista! ¡Denme el scone y déjenme morir en paz!

-Esto tampoco me gusta, pero no tengo de otra cerdo capitalista…kolkolkol…

-¡Francia!

-Lo lamento mon amour Estados Unidos pero darte el scone es muy fácil y verte morir envenenado no sería tan divertido como verte agonizar.

-Aghh… -El chico al ver que no tenía salida reunió su valentía heroica y tomó la cara del ruso y lo besó fuertemente, casi pareció que en lugar de besarlo le dio un cabezazo. Cuando se separó ambos tenían sangre en la boca por el golpe.

-No fue tan malo ¿Verdad? –Se burló Francia de los dos que casi se lavaban la boca con thiner y fibra de acero.

-Aghhhh… sabía a vodka…

-Ah… bueno, es mi turno. –Rusia miró a su víctima y no era nada más ni nada menos que el awesome Prusia.

-¡No me mires! ¡Estás loco si crees que te dejaré besarme! –Rusia entonces con una mano le detuvo las suyas al albino y con la otra sujetó su rostro y en menos de lo que se esperaba lo besó lentamente, fue algo rápido y se separó limpiando su boca con la manga de su abrigo.

-Ya esta… -Rusia acercó su mano al rostro del chico y con su pulgar limpió el rastro de sangre que había dejado.

-Que… horror… -Prusia estaba petrificado pero se calmaría al ver al de al lado, o quizás no.

-Prusia, no te atrevas a besarme en la boca.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Un travesti castaño! Ahh… pero si solo es Hungría. –Con eso Prusia se ganó un sartenazo tan fuerte que lo dejó fuera del juego.

-Eso te ganas por idiota. –Hungría estaba furiosa pero aún así se acercó y besó su frente suavemente. –Bien, ahora debo besar a…

Hungría volteó y sólo vio un oso flotante.

-¿Eh? ¿Te debo besar a ti? Qué lindo… -La chica se inclinó y besó la nariz del pequeño oso… ignorando de nuevo a Canadá el cual al darse cuenta que nadie lo notaría acercó al pequeño peluche a la boca del siguiente en la fila.

-Eh… -Grecia miró fijamente el oso, pero notó que alguien lo sostenía entonces bajó al muñeco y besó suavemente a Canadá que al sentir los labios del griego se sonrojó y escondió su cabeza detrás de Kumajirou. –Ahora… -Grecia vio que el siguiente era su tímido amigo Japón.

-Grecia… -Japón volteó con la mirada baja. –No me gustan las muestras de afecto en público…

-¿Pueden voltearse por favor? –Preguntó Grecia a todos los cuales simplemente asintieron al notar la incomodidad del japonés.

Pasaron unos minutos cuando volvieron a voltear y lo que estaba pasando los dejo boquiabiertos. Japón cubriéndose la cara mientras Grecia y Turquía se daban golpes en el piso.

-¿Qué paso? –Preguntó Francia.

-¡Este idiota enloqueció cuando Japón me besó! –Gritó Turquía tratando de quitarse de encima al menor. -¡Entiende que es un maldito juego!

-Bien… -Francia decidió ignorar el pleito y seguir con el juego, lástima que esa pelea no era la única, Rusia y Estados Unidos peleaban mientras Inglaterra defendía al menor y Hungría trataba de reanimar el cadáver… digo, al inconsciente Prusia, y no sabía qué más podía pasar. –Ahh… mejor descansemos un poco, esperemos a que Prusia reaccione y segumos…en verdad se comportan como niños… pero es tan divertido…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bueno, eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado… también en el que sigue continúo con los faltantes en la fila. **También, considerando que se me está secando el cerebro a pesar de tratar de hidratarlo con vodka… quisiera que me dieran algunas ideas y a quién aplicar esa idea, igual si quieren ver otra cosa pueden comentarlo y trataré de incluirlo**. Como siempre espero sus reviews con los brazos abiertos (También acepto vodka, dulces, comida y gatos…) Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

¡Do svidanya! ^J^


	5. Chapter 5

¡Privet todo el mundo! Aquí los saludo de nuevo trayendo este capítulo aprovechando el estado en el que quedé gracias al alcohol que me enviaron (Ese tequila casi me deja en coma pero valió la pena)… ¡Spasibo! En fin, no haré esto largo solo quiero recordarles que el cerebro se me seca entonces quisiera que me mandaran algunos retos (Vergonzosos de preferencia…) y a quién aplicarlos… en fin.

¡Comenzamos!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Todos lo problemáticos que peleaban como si la tercera guerra mundial se librara en la sala terminaron calmándose gracias a que cierto Alemán sacó una revolver y dio un tiro a la ventana para que se callaran de una buena vez.

-¡Ya basta! ¡Se supone que este juego sería divertido! Y considerando que no tenemos otra cosa que hacer, hay que calmarnos y seguir adelante.

-Ve… estoy de acuerdo con Alemania.

-Bien, entonces comencemos desde cero. –Francia dio otra vuelta a la mesa y apuntó al que empezaría de nuevo con la línea. –Tú comienzas Holanda…

El chico suspiró y se giró para hacer lo que debía, entonces sacó su pipa de la boca y exhaló el humo lentamente.

-¡Oye! ¡Deberías masticar un chicle antes! ¿No? –Dinamarca estaba abanicando su cara para quitar todo ese humo.

-En realidad no importa, tu boca que de seguro sabe a cerveza no lo sentirá. –Holanda metió de nuevo la pipa a su boca e inhaló lentamente.

-¿Qué haces? ¿Qué no me recuerdas? Estuvimos en el mismo bloque en el mundial pasado–Dinamarca se acercó al otro con un gesto de curiosidad, pero de repente Holanda le tomó el rostro y juntó sus labios en un beso bastante grande y apasionado. El danés trataba de separarse pero a pesar de ser tan fuerte no pudo hasta que el holandés se separó por su cuenta y lo dejó ir.

-Ya… -Holanda volvió a hablar, pero… ¿por qué no exhaló el humo? Había fumado antes de dar el beso.

Dinamarca tosió violentamente cuando todo ese humo salió de su boca, no podía respirar.

-¡Agh! ¿Cómo hiciste eso? –Gritó al holandés que seguía fumando tranquilamente.

-Lo aprendí hace tiempo…

-¡Wow! ¡Holanda! ¡Eso en verdad fue genial! Tienes que enseñarme a hacerlo. –Gritó España bastante impresionado por el pequeño truco.

-No quiero tener nada que ver contigo…-Holanda volteó a ver a Dinamarca el cual se daba algunos golpes en el pecho. –Sigues tú…

-Ya voy… -Dinamarca se giró y al pensar que nada podía ser peor que un beso lleno de humo besó rápidamente al que estaba al lado. Ni siquiera le miró, solo cerró los ojos, tomó el rostro del otro y juntó ambos labios.

Todos estaban en shock, no podían creer que estaba pasando y menos que Dinamarca no se diera cuenta… hasta que se separó.

-¡Ah! ¡Listo! ¿No te gustó ser besado por el Rey de…. –Entonces al chico se le pusieron los ojos en blanco al ver que Suecia se limpiaba la boca con la manga de su abrigo.

-Qu` `sco…. (Qué asco…)

-Ah… ah… -Dinamarca se levantó de su lugar como si estuviera en llamas y corrió al baño.

-B` en` m` t` ca (Bien me toca) –Suecia ignoró los extraños ruidos que salían del baño, los cuales parecían de un animal agonizando y volteó a ver al chico de radiante sonrisa que lo miraba.

-Jeje, se ve que tus besos son peligrosos pero yo soy el país de la pasión y no me quedo atrás. –El español dijo alegre, como si no le importara besar a quien sea.

Suecia lo miró y enseguida volteó a ver a Finlandia que estaba bastante alejado.

-L` si`ent` T` no… (Lo siento Tino…)

-No te preocupes Su- san, tú solo hazlo de todas formas es sólo un juego.

-Si… un juego… -Susurró Francia divertido.

-Ent` nc` s l` har` (Entonces lo haré) –Dicho eso Suecia se acercó al español y lo besó, esperaba que fuera algo simple, pero el país de la pasión no se lo permitiría. España rodeó su cuello con ambos brazos y profundizó el beso, aunque eso no duraría tanto.

-¡Chigiiiii! ¡Ya basta bastardo! –Romano dio un golpe en la nuca del castaño haciendo que mordiera los labios de Suecia y éste a su vez los suyos.

-¡Ahhhhh! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso Romano? ¡Me estaba divirtiendo! –España se sobaba la nuca con los ojos llorosos.

-¡Sé que es un juego! ¡Pero te estabas comportando como una ramera! ¡Maldición! Me estabas avergonzando…

-Ah…- España sonrió. –No te preocupes Romano, sabes que soy solo tuyo. –El chico se acercó dispuesto a besar al italiano.

-¡Ahhh! –Romano tomó impulso para dar un golpe digno de K.O pero fue detenido por Francia para que no arruinara el juego.

-¡Tranquilo mon amour! España es solo tuyo, esto es un juego.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Ya tengo suficiente con el bastardo ese para que tu igual me toquetees!

-¡Continúa España!

-Bien. –Entonces el chico se acercó al de al lado que era nada más ni nada menos que Noruega.

-Apresúrate…

-¿Eh?

-Que me beses antes que… -De repente la puerta del baño se abrió de golpe y Dinamarca salió con la respiración agitada.

-Maldito… Sverige…

Noruega aprovechó que el español estaba distraído y lo jaló de la camisa para besarlo rápidamente, acción que de seguro tendría una consecuencia devastadora.

-¡Oye! ¡Noru es mío, no lo toques! –Dinamarca se acercó corriendo al español que aún estaba desconcertado por el repentino beso.

-Lo siento… no te escuché. –Esas palabras enfurecieron al danés que explotó en un ataque de celos. Corrió hacia la pared dónde estaba su hacha y se dispuso a atacar al otro, sin embargo no era el único que había metido un enorme arma medieval a la sala.

-¡Maldito! –Dinamarca estaba a punto de cortar al chico.

-¡¿Qué demonios hice? –España corrió y tomó su alabarda perfectamente afilada y contraatacó.

Ambos peleaban con todas sus fuerzas hasta que un pequeño sonido los hizo detenerse.

-¡Veee! ¡Grazie! –Noruega había besado al pequeño italiano y ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta.

-No hay problema…

Un aura se apoderó de la sala y todos sintieron un escalofrió, a lo que voltearon a ver a Rusia, el cual jugaba con su bufanda tranquilamente.

-¿Qué? Esta vez no soy yo…-Rusia se defendió sin mirarlos a la cara.

Efectivamente, el aura no era de él sino de cierto danés loco de celos ya que Noruega había hecho una confesión y besado a dos países y ninguno de ellos era él.

-Italia… -Dinamarca se acercó lentamente al pequeño mientras levantaba su hacha amenazadoramente.

-¡Ve! ¡Por favor no me hagas daño! ¡No hice nada malo! ¡Además soy casto, no será divertido matarme con tu hacha! ¡Ayudenme!

-¡Anko! –Noruega le lanzó un zapato al danés haciéndolo reaccionar. -¡Ya basta!

-Noru… -Los ojos del chico comenzaron a brillar por las lágrimas. -¡Noru! ¿Porqué no me besas a mí también?

-Ahh… dime… si te doy un beso ¿Te callas?

-¡Claro! –Dinamarca saltó de felicidad ante la propuesta.

-Primero cierra los ojos… yo haré el resto. Por cierto… si metes mano en donde no debas, te arranco la cabeza…

-Está bien… -Dinamarca cerró los ojos y esperó ansioso, de repente sintió una lengua sobre sus labios, pero algo estaba mal… -¿Eh?

Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con los ojitos de Hanatamago el cual lo lamía.

-¡Ahhhhhh! ¡¿Qué es esto?

-Te estoy dando un beso, nunca dije que sería mio…

-Noru…

-Bueno, bueno Mon amour Dinamarca tranquilo, mejor sigamos con el juego, me parece que es turno de Italia.

-Ve... efectivamente es mi turno. –El chico volteó y abrió sus ojos al notar que al que besaría era su hermano mayor. (¡Siii! ¡Itacest!)

-¡¿Qué les pasa? ¿Cómo esperan que bese a mi propio hermano? ¡Bola de enfermos!

Todos esperaban que los italianos hicieran su trabajo, excepto España que estaba muy ocupado tratando de no desangrarse junto con Hungría.

-Hermanito… yo no tengo problema, además ¡No quiero comer el scone!

-Tienes razón Veneciano… ¡Con esa cosa podemos morir!

-Entonces si quieres yo empiezo. –Italia se puso frente a Romano y conforme sus rostros se acercaban muchos se sonrojaban, entre ellos Francia, Alemania y Japón; España ya había sido víctima de muerte por Moe.

En el momento que sus labios se juntaron ambos se separaron, había sido algo muy corto, pero sumamente significativo. Romano estaba sonrojado al igual que se hermano.

-¡Dejen de mirar bastardos pervertidos!

-Está bien, pero recuerda que es tu turno… -Romano palideció y volteó a ver a su compañero.

-Hola… -Saludó Islandia con un pequeño gesto. –El italiano se alivió un poco ya que no le tocaría con algún loco, psicópata, pervertido o subnormal.

-¡Che palle! Pero como sea, hay que acabar con esto…

-Lo sé… en verdad me alegra que no me haya tocado con algún loco… ni con mi hermano mayor…

Los chicos se besaron casi sin problemas, España había reaccionado pero estaba en peligro de nuevo y Noruega miraba celoso como su hermano besaba a Romano.

-Bien. –Islandia se separó de Romano con las mejillas rojas. –Ahora es mi turno. –Dicho eso Noruega casi arranca una parte de la mesa con sus propias manos… si, los celos de hermano mayor son poderosos.

-Hola, o algo así… creo que me besarás, o algo así…

-Creo… que hable demasiado pronto cuando dije que no me había tocado con algún loco… -Islandia se deprimió al ver que besaría al piro maniaco de Hong Kong.

Islandia besó al chico, temiendo que en cualquier momento el lugar explotaría y terminaría rodeado de llamas. Sin embargo no pasó nada… ¡Nada! Ni siquiera le prendió la punta de la ropa o quemó a Mr. Puffin.

-Ya esta, o algo así… -Hong Kong se separó del islandés que temblaba esperando lo inesperado.

Islandia abrió los ojos y notó que seguía vivo y que todo a su alrededor estaba completo, eso lo hizo suspirar aliviado.

-Me toca, o algo así… -Hong Kong volteó y a su lado estaba Finlandia, el cual le sonrió amablemente.

-¿Quieres que yo empiece? –Preguntó sonrojado.

-Si quieres, o algo así… -Finlandia entonces se acercó al menor ignorando que del otro lado Suecia estaba haciendo justo lo que hizo Noruega en su determinado momento.

Finlandia levantó le levantó el rostro y besó al chico suavemente, más que nada como amigo. Se notaba que no era nada serio ya que ambos estaban bastante tranquilos. Su beso fue rápido pero agradable, se separaron al mismo tiempo.

-Muy bien moi,moi…ahora es mi turno. –Junto al nórdico estaba China que le sonrió al verlo.

-Ni hao, hay que hacer esto rápido- aru ¿No?

-Sí, ya lo creo. –Ambos sonreían tranquilos, al parecer no les importaba besarse enfrente de todo el mundo.

Finlandia quitó el cabello que estorbaba y tomó al chino de las mejillas, no tardó mucho para besarlo aunque este era un poco más profundo que con el de Hong Kong.

-¡Y` b` sta! (¡Ya basta!) –Suecia se levantó evidentemente molesto haciendo que los otros se separaran.

-¿Su- san? ¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó Finlandia preocupado por la reacción del mayor.

-L` si` nt` (Lo siento) –Suecia bajó la vista y regresó a su asiento.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Sverige está celoso? –Se burló Dinamarca.

-Anko… aunque lo estuviera por lo menos el no ataca a las personas ni llora cual Magdalena para conseguir lo que quiere.

-Noru… todo el mundo sabe que las magdalenas no lloran, son deliciosos objetos inanimados.

-Anko… en verdad eres desesperante…

Finlandia se disculpó con China y se acercó a Suecia.

-Tranquilo… no pasa nada, es un juego después de todo. Yo no me molesté cuando besaste a España porque sé que no significó nada.

-T`no…

-Bueno, sigamos con el juego. La lluvia aún está muy fuerte, no sé si se calme aún. –El chico volteó a ver la ventana, pero notó algo. –Por cierto… parece que ya está oscureciendo.

-Tienes razón… -Dijo Japón. –A este paso, nos quedaremos completamente a oscuras.

-Entonces antes que eso pase hay que terminar este reto, China… tú eres el último ¿Verdad?

-Así es- aru. Tengo que besar a Alemania- aru. –China señaló al rubio y enseguida se volteó hacia él.

-Este…

-¡Aiyaaaa! ¿Nunca has besado a otro?

-Vee…. Me ha besado a mí. Pero ahora no me molesta… vamos Alemania.

-Si… claro Italia… -Alemania se inclinó hacia el chino para besarlo. Estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando… ¡Sí! ¡De nuevo ataca el instinto de hermano cuervo!

-¡Weeeeeeeeeeest! –Prusia se lanzó para impedir el beso, se había recuperado bastante rápido del golpe que le había propinado Hungría.

-¡Bruder! -Alemania atrapó a su hermano como si cargara a una novia.

-¡West! ¡No lo hagas! Acepto que beses a Ita- chan, antes que a mí, pero tengo derecho sobre cualquier otro. –Dicho eso Prusia tomó las mejillas del menor y lo besó. (¡Ahora Germancest!)

-¡B-Bruder! –Alemania lo separó, aunque no de la mejor forma, ya que lo lanzó como jabalina y se estrelló contra la pared cayendo de nuevo, en verdad que no podía pasar ni 15 minutos sin que lo noquearan, pero no importa, es tan awesome que ya reaccionará para causar más problemas.

-¡Prusia! –España y Francia corrieron hacia su caído compañero.

-¿Estás bien? ¡Di algo! –Gritaba España como actriz de película.

-V-va- valió l-la p- pena… -Prusia sonrió triunfal. –L-los labios d-de West… son t- tan suaves… -El albino dio un último respiro y se desmalló.

-¡Prusiaaaaaaaaa! –Gritaron Francia y España.

Bueno, lo mejor es que se tomen un momento en lo que Prusia reacciona y el par de exagerados se calman.

EXTRA

-Señorita Hungría ¿Porqué parece tan alegre? –Preguntó Japón a la chica que sonreía radiante.

-Jeje… digamos que tengo material nuevo…

-¿Material nuevo?

-Mi cámara hizo un trabajo excelente… -Hungría sacó un sobre y se lo entregó a Japón. –Que conste que solo te lo enseñaré a ti porque eres mi socio…

-Veamos… -Japón vio las fotos y se sonrojó violentamente. -¿S- son de los besos en línea?

-¡Exacto! Mira la tuya… te ves taaaaan uke…y ni se diga Grecia, él es todo un seme. ¡Kyaaa! ¡Hacen linda pareja!

-¡Señorita Hungría!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y hago un último recordatorio para que me envíen ideas (Si… ya casi se me acaban las ideas) quiero saber que les gustaría ver aquí. Como siempre agradezco sus comentarios, sugerencias y pedidos (Igual si quieren enviar vodka, chocolate, gatos… todo lo que quieran). En fin, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

¡Do svidanya! ^J^


End file.
